Peach Beach Sunset
by Yurilover89
Summary: Peach and Daisy are at Peach Beach by themselves, which makes it all the more interesting. Rated M for Nudity, Yuri, Language, and Lemon.


Peach Beach Sunset

a short story featuring yuri, nudity, and lemon. The pairing is Peach and Daisy. Imagine them in the style of either Sigurd von Hosenfeld or lala-kun.

* * *

The sun was setting on Peach Beach, the shore lines were clear of vacationeers, all except Princess Peach of the Mushroom Kingdom in a pink bikini and ponytail and Princess Daisy of Sarasaland in an orangish-yellow bikini, who were taking a walk before dinnertime.

Peach breathed in the salty air and let out a relaxing sigh. "It is always nice to have a walk in my beautiful beach during a sunset." She turned her face to her beloved friend with a cute smile. "Especially with you, Daisy."

Daisy gave Peach a wink and exclaimed "No problem, Peachy Pie! You know how much I love unwinding after doing royal duties, playing sports, and most importantly, beating the lava snot out of big-fat-and-scaly!"

Peach giggled at the tomboy princess. "Your absolutely right."

Daisy then had her hands behind her head as she continued "Plus, being with you is always awesome. Especially alone. Just you and me."

"I can't argue with that. It's even nice to take a vacation from boys too." Peach mumbled her giggles. "There has to be a time where guys and girls need breaks from each other. Speaking of which, how's Luigi?"

"He's doing great! He actually surprises me nowadays." Daisy said honestly.

Peach looked at Daisy with curiosity. "How so?"

Daisy then held her hands out and placed an index finger over the other one as she explained "Well first, I've just learned that he ventured through a mansion full of ghosts and captured all of them in a single night! I'm not kidding! My eyes literally almost popped out of my skull when I heard that from a reliable source!"

Peach waged a finger on her chin and looked up in thought. "Oh yeah, I remember the time that Mario went to see the mansion Luigi supposedly won and he had been gone for a rather long time which worried me."

"But then Luigi went and saved his brother from King Boo." Daisy threw her arms in gesture. "I mean, Luigi is too chicken to squash a three nice spider and yet he fought King Boo and won! Like... How much sense does that make?" Daisy shrugged with a raised eyebrow.

"Are you mad about it?" Peach wondered.

Daisy looked down at the sand and said "Well, eh... No. I'm just a little confused, that's all. But to tell you the truth... I really don't care much about how much of a big coward Luigi can be. He's still a very special guy. He's even a very good brother to go and look for Mario like that."

Peach smiled and said "He sure is! That's why he is so trustworthy!"

"You can say that again!" Daisy exclaimed. As they walked on the shore line, Daisy couldn't help but stare at Peach from head to toe. Her beautiful long blond hair which flew gracefully through the gentle wind, her sapphire eyes which glimmered by the sun's ray, her adorable smile which brought joy to people's hearts, her soft slender neck, her beautiful shoulders and arms, her natural firm D-cup breasts which drive men nuts, her flat stomach of which begs fingers to twitch on, her curvy hourglass figure and back that no one can resist, her cute round butt that was slapable, her lovely chiseled legs, so smooth and soft, and her cute feet that are oh so ticklish. Daisy smiled lovingly at her as she thought 'Oh Peach... Your body is just so hot and cute, how I wish to hold you in my arms forever, but... you might feel a little awkward about that...' She then looked at her bottom with a mischievous smirk. 'So... I'll have to get you turned on...!'

Peach then felt a slap on her butt which caused her to yelp. "Eep!" She then turned around at Daisy while covering her butt while giggling. "Daisy! Why did you do that?"

Daisy winked at her and responded "Because your so vulnerable and cute!"

Peach then lightly pushed Daisy. "You pervy tomboy!" Both girls laughed and continued walking. Peach then looked at Daisy from head to toe as well. Admiring her gorgeous back shoulder length brown hair, her shinny aqua eyes, her cute mischievous smile, her lovely and solid shoulders and arms, her beautiful firm breasts that were the exact same size as her own, her flat lovely stomach, her curvy hourglass figure and back, her irresistible round bottom, her soft and smooth legs, and her cute feet. Peach let out a quiet sigh so that Daisy couldn't hear as she thought 'Oh Daisy, you have such a cute and gorgeous body... How much I want to hold you for life... But how would I know you won't feel awkward about it?'

After walking for three more minutes, Daisy grabbed Peach by the hand so sudden, it surprised Peach. "Hey, check it out! There's a pool over there!" Daisy exclaimed, pointing out at a little hill that has a divingboard and chairs surrounding a nice clean pool.

"I can see that. This is my beach after all." Peach reminded.

"I know that!" Daisy said teasingly as she dragged Peach along with her. "Come on! Let's get up there!"

Peach nearly lost her balance as they walked on up to the steps leading upward. "D-Daisy! Slow down! Your making my legs tangle!"

"Oh, quit being a baby!" Daisy said humorously.

"I am not being a baby!" Peach whined. When they started running up the steps, Peach started to pant with exauhstion. "Daisy...? Can... Can we... Please... Take a break...?"

Daisy rolled her eyes and commented "You know Peach, for a girl that has a fit body, you're really out of shape at the inside!"

"Fuck... You..." Peach retorted in pants with a chuckle.

"Please do!" Daisy joked, causing Peach to blush.

Peach then pushed Daisy lightly saying "You are a dirty minded lesbian, I swear!"

"Correction! I am a dirty minded bisexual princess!" Daisy teased as they walked to the pool. Peach stopped behind Daisy. The girl in yellow noticed as she asked "What's wrong? Are you actually part cat and too afraid of a little water?"

Peach shook her head and said "No! I just know that your going to push me in if I went beside you! I'm not as gullible as my Toads let on, you know!"

Daisy made a raspberry while rolling her eyes as she said "Okay, you got me! I won't push you in." She the walked to the pink girl and took her hand, making her blush. "Instead...! I'll pull you in!" Without warning, Daisy pulled Peach and splashed into the water with Peach, who yelped and screamed at the sudden action.

Peach and Daisy popped their upper bodies out as Daisy laughed. "Very mature, Daisy!"

"Oh, like you're any different?" Daisy asked when Peach splashed water at her. "Hey! You brat!" Daisy laughed and so did Peach as they started splashing each other.

"Your the brat, not me!" Peach retorted with a giggle.

Peach then tried to run from Daisy but was caught from behind as the tomboy started tickling the sweet princess. Peach let out high pitched yelps as she laughed. "Oh Peach, you are too cute!" She stopped as she looked at the water slide which was a couple yards away. "Want some excitement?"

Peach looked at Daisy and said "Wh-what kind of... E-excitement?"

Daisy narrowed her eyes at her with a smirk. "Not the kind of excitement you're thinking of, that's for sure...!"

Peach blushed and was about to object, but was being dragged out of the water as they walked to the water slide. When they reached the stairs, Daisy picked out a little rubber raft that they could ride the slide on and went up to the top. While they were up there, Peach looked down and felt a bit queasy and her vision was creating three rows of stairs. "Wow... This slide was a lot bigger than I remembered it..."

Daisy held Peach by the waist and said "Don't faint on me now, princess! I'll be there to make sure you don't fall off." Daisy the put the raft at the top of the slide and sat down. "Just sit between my legs and hang on to me."

Peach blushed at Daisy's instructions as she did as she was told and hugged Daisy tightly around the waists. "If we die, I'm never talking to you again!"

Daisy only giggled as she responded "Then in case if we do die, let me give you this." She kissed Peach on the cheek, causing her to have a completely red face. "I love you."

Peach was in awe of Daisy pecking her, and embarrassed as she started to say "D-Daisy... I... I love you toooooo...!" With those last words said, Daisy pushed them down the slide and gripped on to the rope with one hand and held on to Peach with the other while the easily terrified princess screamed and held on to Daisy to try and not fall off.

"Woooooo-Hoooooooo!" Daisy cried out with energy and excitement, not feeling scared at all while Peach was feeling like having a heart attack. The twists and turns made Peach want to throw up, which could be a disaster. Finally, when they splashed to the bottom, things calmed down. "Yeeee-haaaaaaw! That. Was. Epic! Right Peach?" She then noticed that Peach was cringing on to her with her eyes closed tight. "Peach? You can open your eyes."

Peach did so and looked at her surroundings, seeing that they were at the bottom. With great relief, she excitingly rejoiced for not being dead. "Yay! We're still alive!" She then embraced Daisy and kissed her firmly on the lips, which took Daisy in great surprise and caused her to blush full red. She soon got over the shock, closed her eyes and kissed Peach back tenderly.

About sixteen seconds had past during the kiss when Peach realized what she was doing and quickly pulled away with a shocked gasp with her mouth co eded by one hand. "Oh my gosh! I-I'm sorry! I didn't know what... Came over me!"

Daisy shrugged and assured "It's okay. Accidents happen. I... Liked it though."

Peach was surprised to hear her say that and smiled with a modest blush. "You... You liked the kiss...?"

"Yeah. No wonder Mario fell for you. You're beautiful, you're adorable, and you're super sweet. Plus, it isn't a mystery why Bowser goes after you."

Peach cringed at hearing Bowser liking her. "Please, don't bring that up...!" She then rolled off of Daisy and looked up at the clouds in the orange sky with the stary sky peeking down at the beach. "Just look at the sky. It's so beautiful. You can see the stars from down here."

"Yeah." Said Daisy as she pointed up at one of the group of stars. "And I think I can see Koopercies, the demigod of the Koopas. The only Koopa who could tear off a Chain-Chomp's jaw with his bear hands! He's one awesome dude."

Peach smiled at Dasiy as he looked up at the stars again. "Yeah. That is pretty cool. Oh! Look at that! I think I can see Lady Bow, the little Boo Girl. Isn't she adorable?"

Daisy raised an eyebrow in thought and shrugged saying "Neh, I guess she is kind of cute, if not for her prissy nature."

Peach turned to Daisy with her left hand supporting her head and scoled "Daisy, don't be mean!"

Daisy turned to Peach having her right hand support her head as she teased "Relaxe, Princess Peachy-Pie. I was only kidding. Can't laugh at least a little?" Peach only humphed with a frown narrowing her head and eyes away from Daisy, which only caused the tomboy to smile. "Peach, your just so cute when your angry. No one can take you seriously."

Peach blushed and retorted "I beg to differ! My royal servents and guards take me seriously every step of the way!"

"Hey, guys call me cute or hot, and I don't mind." Said Daisy, shrugging an arm up as if telling to observe something as she narrowed her eyes and head away from Peach. "It's a sheer sign that they admire my good looks and toughness. Beauty, brains and brawn after all!"

Peach puffed her cheeks as she exclaimed "Well excuse me for not noticing your attractive attitude, face, hair, boobs, curves, and legs!"

Daisy turned to Peach with a smirk and raised eyebrow as she asked playfully "What about my personality and figure?"

Peach blushed furiously as she tired to look for something to say. "Nothing! I'm not at any means jealous of you in anyway!"

"Hm... That's kind of wiered."

"What is?"

"I've been pretty jealous of you too." Daisy admitted with an honest voice.

Peach immideatly made a surprised face and looked at Daisy curiously "Y-you were... You were... j-jealous... of me...?"

Daisy then made a guilt looking sad face. "Yeah... You see, everybody always favored you, especially when we were ten years old, and I've always envied you and didn't like you. But then my jealousy lessened when you saw me scrape my knee and came over to help me."

**Flash Back**

_It was about 11 years ago when a young Daisy was in the forest near Peach's palac riding on her scooter when she suddenly crashed on a small rock and fell off her scooter. When she got up, she looked at her knees and saw a red mark on her knee. "Rrr! Not again!" Daisy cried in frustration._

_Peach was walking by when she saw Daisy had fallen off of her scooter. She gasped in worry as she hurried to her side. "Oh no! Are you hurt?"_

_Daisy frowned at her and then looked away. "What are you doing here!"_

_Peach reached into her little bag for a first aid kit and brought out a bandaid with an antibiotic spray and a cotton ball. "Don't worry! I'll get it healed up for you!"_

_"I'm fine! I don't need your help!" Daisy protested._

_Peach ignored the yelling as she picked up the spray. "I'm helping you anyway, wether you want it or not! Now this will sting a little."_

_She sprayed on the knee, making Daisy yelp. "Ow! That hurt!"_

_Peach rolled her eyes in annoyance and said "Oh quit your whining! I said that it would sting!"_

_Daisy felt offended of hearing that as she asked angrily "What did you just say?!"_

_Peach then rubbed the cotton on the knee as she said "And to think, I admired how tough and brave you are."_

_Daisy then felt as though she was about to burst with rage, but then made a surprised expression of what she heard her say. "You... Wait, what?"_

_"I always thought that you were an awesome kid the way you would climb trees and outsmart a chain-chomp. I never think that you would be mean and rejecting!" Peach said with a mad look._

_Daisy had mixed feelings of awe and guilt in her chest. She never thought that the girl she's jealous of admired her. "I... I'm sorry."_

_Peach's mad face faded to a sympathetic face and said "It's okay. My name is Toadstool. Peach Toadstool."_

_"I know. I've over heard people mention you. Over... A -hundred times..." Daisy said narrowing her eyes to the ground with an annoyed expression._

_"Oh..." Peach said with a guilt looking face._

_"Daisy."_

_Peach looked at Daisy in confusion. "Pardon?"_

_"My names Daisy." Daisy said with a smile._

_"Daisy... Such a pretty name!" Peach said with a joyous smile, causing Daisy to blush in modesty._

_"I'm not pretty! I'm scary! Grr!" Daisy said, making a scary pose._

_Peach giggled and said "Your so fun! Can we be friends?"_

_Daisy made an awe struck face and answered "Uh... Sure. I-I guess."_

_Peach was so happy to have her request accepted. When she placed the bandaid on the scar, she sang "All done!"_

_Daisy looked at the patched up knee and felt a warm feeling inside. She thought that Peach would be all prissy and pretend to be nice, but it turns out, she was wrong and she actually liked her. "Th-thanks."_

_"You're welcome."_

**End Flash Back**

Daisy smiled while shedding a tear of joy thinking back to that day. She wiped the tear away and said "I'll never forget that day we became friends. We've been so close like sisters. I've always seen you as my younger sister."

Peach felt so happy that she embraced Daisy in a hug with her head oh her shoulder. Daisy smiled and hugged her back. "And you have been such a wonderful friend! Playing with me when you feel like it, looking out for me whenever your around, supporting me all the way. I love you so much."

After the hug, they continued staring at the sky as Peach said "You know, looking at that starry spot reminds me of the time I was kidnapped, as usual, only this time I was dragged into space, where all the planets, moons and craters floated around. It was like jumping to different world fragments."

Daisy stared at the stars in the bluish orange spot with deep thought. "Now you've got me wondering what it's like. I've always liked the idea of going to space."

"I could always ask Rosalina to take us there to her observatory." Peach suggested. "She's a very wise woman. And she's a very good mother to her children. We could visit the bits and sweets galaxy, the beach galaxy, the ice and lava galaxy, anywhere you want!"

"Hm... Sounds great." A moment of silence took place between the two princesses. Peach reached a hand out for Daisy's and gripped on to it. Daisy gripped back as they enjoyed the moment. "Peach, this is just too romantic. And you know it's wrong because we're both girls, right?"

Peach nodded in agreement. "I know. Lesbianism is so wrong and weird."

"Too bad guys don't think it's wrong for hot girls to make out. Especially perverted ones." Daisy said with a hint of humor. "But, truth be told, I am a bit curious of what it's like."

"Me too. Guess it's official that we're bisexual." Peach admitted as she narrowed her face to Daisy. "Promise you'll keep this a secret?"

"Cross my heart, and hope to die." Daisy swore as she narrowed her face towards Peach. "So, what now?"

"How about..." Peach turned her whole body facing Daisy, holding her upper body up, then Daisy followed her movement. "We give each other a less awkward kiss, just to make up for the sudden one."

Daisy shrugged and said "Sounds good to me." Peach leaned slowly close to Daisy until her lips met with the other princess'. They both felt their hearts burst into flames in that kiss. The kiss lasted for about fifteen seconds before they pulled away smiling at each other. Their eyes glimmered with love and happiness.

"I can't think of a better way to spend the time of a sunset than this." Peach said softly.

"Me neither. Let's go dry off." Daisy rolled of the raft and into the water. Peach scotched herself off and followed Daisy out of the water. Daisy picked up a towel and used it to dry Peach off. Peach couldn't help but blush as she felt Daisy rub the towel on her breast, tummy, back, butt and legs. She felt aroused from the touches she was gaining.

Daisy stood up and smirked at Peach. "Was I turning you on?"

"You could say that." Peach then took the towel and started drying Daisy off, rubbing the towel on every spot Daisy touched her, making her feel just as aroused. "Now we're even." Peach said, sitting up and winking at Daisy.

Daisy giggled and said "Your so cute."

Peach giggled back. "Your cute too."

Daisy then started to kiss Peach, making her drop the towel to their feet. Daisy had her arms around Peach's waist while the other princess had her arms around her shoulders. They pulled each other closer, their busty bikini covered breast mushed together, and their flat smooth tummies sliding gracefully against one another. This action caused both of them to moan in each other's mouths as they enjoyed touching each other.

Peach then pulled away and said "Wait!"

Daisy looked at Peach in concern. "What's wrong?"

Peach then ran down the stairs saying "Let's go!" Daisy rolled her eyes as she followed along down the stairs to the sandy beach. Once at the bottom, Peach took a towel with them and exclaimed "There's a secret spot I know that we can have our privacy. This way!" Peach walked down the shore lines guiding Daisy by holding her hand.

Soon they came across a wide open space on the beach with little signs of civilization. Peach unfolded the towel, laid it on the floor and sat on her knees as she pulled the band of her ponytail, letting her hair lose as she looked out at the ocean. "Now we have little less worry of any one catching us making out naked."

Daisy looked around the deserted part of the beach as she sat on her knees next to Peach. "It's kind of quiet. Is this your private part of the beach?"

"Actually, it's a private spot for couples." Peach said as she hugged Daisy. "I figured it would be the perfect place for love making."

Daisy couldn't think of anything to say. All that mattered was the moment she was sharing with her best friend. Daisy closed her eyes as well as Peach did, moving closer to make their lips press in a kiss. They both felt like their in a dream, and they begged in their minds for someone to slap them awake. They moaned from the sensation they were feeling, Daisy trailed her fingers up and down across the curve of Peach's back, making her shiver. Peach's tongue entered Daisy's mouth which took her by surprise. Daisy soon rolled her tongue around Peach's as the blond massaged the brownet's shoulders.

Daisy's right hand found Peach's breast and started massaging it, making Peach moan a bit louder in Daisy's mouth. Peach's fingers trailed to her chest, down between Daisy's breasts, slowly down her torso, feeling her barely noticeable abs, and finally to her vulva. Daisy moaned from feeling fingers rub on her fabric covered sex. Peach started rubbing her middle finger between the folds while her index finger and ring finger rubbed the outer parts. Daisy quivered with pleasure, her fingers pinched the nipple between them, making it become stiff and hard. Daisy switched breasts and started rubbing the other breasts, repeating the action she did to the right. Once that nipple was hardened, Daisy pulled away, feeling her clitoris harden as well.

Daisy moved behind Peach and started kissing her back shoulder. Peach lifted her head up with a sharp gasp, feeling Daisy grab her breasts from behind as Daisy kissed her neck, back and shoulders. "Oh... Oh my god... Oh yes..."

Daisy pulled away as she asked "You had sex before?"

Peach narrowed her head and answered "Not... Not with a girl, no..."

"You did with Mario?"

"I... I want to." Peach sounded regretful.

"Never had sex at all?" Daisy asked as Peach shook her head. Daisy licked her ear loop and whispered "It's my first time too. So we'll both lose our virginity to each other tonight."

Daisy held the bottom rims of her bikini and pulled it up, letting her breasts free. Her nipples hardened from the cool breeze blowing on her breasts. Peach heard the piece of swim fabric drop, so she reached from behind and pulled the strings, letting her bikini lose and fall.

Daisy gripped on to Peach's breasts and fondled them, making the blond moan in her cute high pitched voice, and feeling Daisy's breasts pressing and rubbing on her back and her lips brushing on the back of her neck excited the sensitive princess more.

"Ah... Aaahhh... Yes... Don't stop... Please..." Peach moaned in whispers. "It feels so good..." Daisy's middle fingers flicked Peach's nipples playfully and started pulling them.

Daisy then said softly in her ears "Your breasts are so big and cute with small nipples. I could eat them up." Daisy did exactly just that once she moved in front of Peach and brought her lips to her breasts. Peach gasped and moaned louder, feeling her nipples bein sucked and licked. Daisy flicked the nipples and circled around each of them, switching back and forth.

After five minutes, Daisy left the breasts and sat up straight with a sweet smile. "Your turn to pleasure me."

Peach looked at her breasts a bit nervous and nodded. "Okay." Peach leaned forward and kissed one nipple while her fingers messed with the other. Daisy closed her yes moaning softly from the sweet sensation she was receiving. Peach was so happy that she was pleasuring her friend. She switched breasts and continued pleasuring Daisy, who gestured her head from side to side, moaning in pleasure.

Peach then left Daisy's breasts and travels lower, only stopping to kiss and lick every inch of Daisy's belly. Her hands rubbed her stomach as well, feeling her abs. "Oh Daisy, you're so fit." Peach complemented with a sweet smile and glimmering eyes as she moved further down to her bikini bottom. Daisy spread her legs as Peach kissed her vulva through the piece of fabric. Daisy arched her back feeling Peach torment her.

Peach rubber Daisy's buttocks as she started to kiss her thighs, driving Daisy nuts with teasing pleasure. "Dammit, Peach! I can't take it!" Daisy complained breathless. Peach complied and grabbed on to the rims of her bottom, pulling the bikini off. Peach the dove in with lips. Daisy yelped in pleasure feeling Peach kiss and lick her vagina over and over. "Do it a little harder and faster."

"Okay." Peach did so and started making rough kisses and harsher licking as Daisy screamed in pleasure.

"Oh my god, yeah! Uh-huh! Like that! Oh yeah!" Daisy clutched Peach's hair with one hand and balanced with the other, feeling Peach eat her sex like a hungry bear.

After five minutes, Daisy was near climax, but Peach stopped and went up to her face, kissing her. "It's your turn."

Daisy smiled as she trailed her lips and tongue slowly along Peach's flat creamy tummy, enjoying how soft it felt as Peach gasped at the tingle. Daisy made it to her legs and started kissing them. Peach spread her legs allowing access to her vagina. " Pay back time." Daisy said with an evil smirk as she kissed Peach's vagina through the fabric. Peach arched her back and moaned as Daisy tortured the sweet bubbly princess.

After having her fun, Daisy reached the rims of her bikini bottom and pulled it down her legs. Once it was off, Daisy softly kissed Peach's vagina, making her yelp. Peach moaned as Daisy kissed and licked her sex. "Oh...! Daisy...! Oh my god, yes! Right there! Keep going!"

For exactly five minuets, Daisy stopped and got back on her knees. Peach did the same as they kissed again. Daisy reached her hand to Peach's crotch and inserted two fingers inside her. Peach did the exact same thing to Daisy and they both started pumping their fingers in and out of each other, giving each other pleasure as they maoned in one another's mouths as their tongues battled.

After two minutes, the two princesses went sixty-nine degrees and started licking each other's vagainas. The sound of the waves and wind could easily disguse themaonoaned and screams as they made love. They spread each other's folds and licked one another's vaginas.

"Daisy! I think I'm gonna cum!"

Daisy soon stopped, much to Peach's disappointment until Daisy said "If we're gonna cum, I want it to be because we rubbed our vaginas together."

Peach smiled at Daisy saying "Okay." Then she sat up and wrapped her legs around Daisy's waist and her arms around the tomboy's shoulders. Daisy wrapped her legs around Peach's buttocks and her arms around her waist. They felt their breasts meet breasts and vulvas meet vulva. They started moving their bodies, moaning loudly feeling their breasts rub and their vaginas rub.

Daisy held on to Peach as she screamed "You're my love, Peach! I love you!"

"Daisy! Stay with me, my love!" Peach screamed as well. Their nipples and clitoris flicked each other as the two princesses moaned and screamed with passion. After seven minutes, they climaxed between their vaginas as they threw their heads back and screamed at they sky.

Peach and Daisy eased their muscles but still held on to each other. "Mmm... You were so awesome."

"That was... Amazing..." Peach said breathless. She then made an evil smirk as she whispered "But I'm still horny."

Daisy widened her eyes but in a calm way. She smiled and said "Let's do it in the water."

* * *

Note: Yes, I'm continuing this, but they'll soak each other off first before they have sex again. And also, I'm working on a Pokemon story involving May, Dawn, and Zoey in a sizzling threesome. Anyway, hope you enjoyed.


End file.
